Kagome's School Project
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Kagome’s home ech teacher assigns the class a baby doll that really cries to all the girls in the class to show how it is to be a mom. What happens when Kagome takes the doll with her to the Feudal Era?
1. Baby in the Feudal Era

Title: Kagome's School Project

Description: Kagome's home ech teacher assigns the class a baby doll that really cries to all the girls in the class to show how it is to be a mom. What happens with Kagome takes the doll with her to the Feudal Era?

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: all the students in Kagome's Home Ech class are girls, just so you know, don't know how they do that in Japan, but just thought it would be simpler this way.

"Alright now class, I have a surprise for you all," Kagome's teacher said grabbing Kagome's interest.

The teacher stepped out of the room and came back with a huge pushing cart. Kagome's eyes filled with curiosity.

The teacher pulled a baby seat of the cart, revealing a fake baby strapped inside.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Now I am going to give you each a baby that you will be taking care of for a week, just to see how hard it really is to be a parent who has homework and work at home as well, I plan to send you all the things you will need to take care of it, but you're grade will depend on how well you take care of the baby," the teacher explained with a smile.

'Oh no,' Kagome thought gloomily. Normally she wouldn't mind taking care of a baby, but not with all she had to do already, especially what had to be done in the feudal era, destroying Naraku.

Kagome sighed, 'Guess I'll have to take the baby with me, wonder what the others will think.'

After class she hauled her bag plus all the baby things and baby with her on her way home.

On her way she met up with her friends from school who were hauling their babies as well. "So will you're guy friend help you with the baby," Yuka asked.

"Uhhh," Kagome said not knowing how InuYasha would take it, "I don't know," she replied.

"Wow a boyfriend that doesn't even care if you have kids to take care of, how selfish," Eri said rolling her eyes. 'Well InuYasha can be selfish sometimes,' Kagome thought.

They talked about that and other things until Kagome finally reached her house.

She waved to her friends and went inside the house she shared with her mother, brother and grandfather.

"Hey, I'm home," she announced walking up the stairs to her room. She set down all of her stuff then took the baby downstairs to show her family. After having dinner with her family and talking with them she figured she would get packed to leave for the Feudal Era.

She kind of wanted to show her friends the baby doll because for one thing they would find the technology amazing.

"Bye dear," her mother said as Kagome waved her goodbyes. "Bye sis, don't let anything happen to that baby, or there goes your grade," Souta said half teasing. Kagome sighed, 'Thanks Souta, now you have me worried.'

Kagome leaped into the well and popped out of the other side. There waiting for her was InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"Took you long enough," InuYasha growled. Kagome glared at him, "Well I had school ya know," Kagome argued.

"Hey Kagome, what do you have with you," Miroku said hoping to stop a soon to be argument.

"Oh yeah," Kagome remembered holding the doll, that was still in the carrier, out in front of her, "It's for school," she explained. "Is it a real baby," Shippo asked curious.

"No, it's fake, the teacher gave them to us to practice being a parent in the future," Kagome explained further.

"Wow," Sango said taking the baby, "It looks so real," she said examining it from top to bottom.

Kagome giggled, finding their expressions funny.

"Well this is indeed amazing," Miroku put in looking at the doll.

All of a sudden the baby started to cry loudly. Sango jumped and lost grip on it, but quickly retrieved it back in both hands, her eyes huge.

"How, how did it do that," Shippo stuttered. Sango, eyes still big, quickly looked at Kagome wondering the same thing.

"It's programmed to do that, that reminds me," she took the baby from Sango, "I'm supposed to feed it," Kagome said.

"Are you serious, you have to feed that thing," InuYasha spoke looking disgusted.

Kagome glared at him again, "It's not a thing, it's a she and yes I do have to feed her, I have to take care of her like I would a real baby," Kagome answered taking a bottle from her bag.

Kagome smiled mischievously, "Here Sango, you want to try," she offered the bottle to the demon slayer. Sango blushed and quickly shook her head nervously.

Kagome laughed a little, "Anyone else," She asked more at InuYasha than the other two. When nobody spoke up, Kagome stuck the bottle in the baby's mouth. 'This should be fun," Kagome thought cradling the baby.

A/N: well there you have it, first chapter, please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Kagome and Sango's Talk

Chapter 2: Kagome and Sango's Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I think we know who does, Rumiko Takahashi.

InuYasha, Shippo and Kirara snoozed out on the hut floor. Miroku sat by with is arms crossed together.

"How did you get good at taking care of babies," Sango asked intrigued as Kagome started burping the fake baby.

Kagome laughed a little, "Well, I watched my mom take care of my brother when I was little so I guess I just picked it up," Kagome answered as the baby burped.

Kagome smiled contently as she lowered the doll in her arms above her lap. Sango smiled at her parenting skills.

Kagome saw this and wondered, "Why are you nervous around babies, Sango," she asked.

Miroku heard this and lifted his head a little, looking at them.

Sango saw this, "Well, I…don't know," she replied blushing to know Miroku was watching.

"Didn't you watch you're mom take care of your brother," Kagome asked hoping not to stir up bad memories for her.

"My mom died when I was young, I wasn't really into my brother when I was real young, not until he wasn't a baby anymore anyways," Sango explained a little sad and not wanting to go further into it.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said sincerely. The two sat there in silence for a couple of minutes and Kagome decided to shrug Sango's nervousness off, for now.

It was now Sango's time to catch Kagome off guard, "Are you practicing for when you and InuYasha have kids," she came right out and asked.

Kagome jumped a little, face turning pink. Miroku was no longer interested as he closed his eyes again.

"Are you serious, yeah right, I'm doing this because I have to," Kagome shot back, 'although it did cross my mind a little, the image of having half demon babies,' she quickly shook the thought from her mind.

'If you say so,' Sango thought to herself, not being fooled by the cover up.

A/N: well, there's chapter 2, I know very short, sorry about that, I hope you liked it though, please review and I'm open for suggestions, like baby names or ideas and to Zaie- that's an interesting idea you had with the camera, lol, that would be funny, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story yet, but I'm happy to get more ideas, I just had ideas for the main point, that and a couple of ideas for like in the middle, lol and to the reviewer, Deep.Writer- I didn't realize someone had already done something like this, well hopefully it will be a lot different and finally thanks to all my reviews, I really appreciate it.


	3. Nighttime

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters, those belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 3: Nighttime

An hour later, everyone was settling down and just talking to one another.

Shippo asked Kagome, "Since you have to name the baby, what did you decide on Kagome?"

"Well I think I decided the name Ai, I like that name," she answered smiling. "Me too," Shippo agreed.

"That is a pretty name Kagome," Sango put in.

InuYasha smiled at Kagome thinking about how good a mother she would be in the future, "What are you thinking about InuYasha," Miroku whispered as he noticed. Of course Miroku had a hunch what he was thinking as he smiled mischievously, he seemed to have caught InuYasha off guard.

"Nothing," InuYasha growled blushing a little at being caught.

Then when all seemed peaceful the heard a loud sound outside.

InuYasha stood in position, "I smell a demon," he announced. The others got up too.

Kagome then noticed she still had the fake baby in her arms and she looked down, 'oh great, like I really need this now, if something happens to the baby, how will I explain it,' she thought to herself as she sighed.

As if reading her mind, InuYasha turned to Kagome, "You stay here and take care of the doll," he ordered as he hurried outside.

Kagome nodded and smiled, 'he was protecting the baby too, even if it was a fake, it still meant a lot to her, it meant that he would go out of his way like this for his own child.'

"InuYasha's right, stay here Kagome," Miroku agreed following InuYasha.

Sango finished getting dressed in her black and pink slayers outfit and followed, along with Kirara.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you," Shippo said bravely standing in front of Kagome.

Outside a huge bear demon was ripping right towards them through the forest.

"Kirara," Sango yelled jumping onto the big demon cat's back. Kirara took to the sky. "Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled throwing her huge boomerang at the bear.

The Hiraikotsu barely did anything to the demon except make it even more furious.

Sango's eyes grew as she noticed a huge paw coming right for her. She closed her eyes, ready for it to hurt. "Sango," Miroku yelled as he watched the bear's claw connect with the demon slayer and cat.

Sango screamed as she was hurled to the ground below.

Miroku frowned, angry now. He took the beads off of the cloth covering his hand. "Wind tunnel," yelled Miroku, trying to suck in the demon.

"Miroku stop," Inuyasha ordered.

Miroku did as InuYasha explained taking his sword from his sheath, "I got this," InuYasha said determined.

Miroku nodded. "Wind Scar," he said swinging the sword to the demon. The demon roared just as the wind scar hit him. The demon fell to the ground, dead. InuYasha let out a victory sound and put his sword back up.

Miroku, remembering hurried off to find where Sango and Kirara landed.

InuYasha entered the hut, "It's alright, the demon's gone," he told Kagome and Shippo.

"Good, where's Miroku and Sango," Kagome asked noticing they hadn't come in.

While InuYasha explained what happened, Miroku headed into the forest.

It didn't take him long to find the two. "Sango," Miroku said running over to where Sango was trying to get up.

Miroku went over and helped Sango up in a sitting position as he kneeled beside her, "Are you ok," he asked concerned.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll be fine," Sango replied looking over to Kirara, "You ok, Kirara," she asked. Kirara transformed back into her little version and mewed as to say she was ok.

"Good, let's head back," Miroku said helping Sango to her feet. Kirara followed as the three made it back to the hut.

As the three came into the hut, Kagome said, "Good you two are ok." Sango nodded. The group was getting tired and decided it was time to sleep for the night. Shippo and Kirara soon fell asleep.

Kagome tucked the doll into the stroller seat. InuYasha watched her do this and Miroku nudged him as to say, go and help. InuYasha looked at Miroku as he winked and pointed with his head towards Kagome. InuYasha then looked to Sango and saw that she was nodding at him to go as well.

InuYasha got up and walked towards Kagome and sat down beside her, "You need any help," he asked. Kagome smiled warmly and handed him the baby bottle.

InuYasha looked the bottle up and down, not really seeing one before; he then looked at Kagome for instructions. Kagome held her hand like she was holding a bottle and showed him what to do without words.

InuYasha nervously put the bottle nipple to the baby's mouth and the piece in the doll that made the noises, made a baby slurping sound. InuYasha smiled, proud that he was actually doing it. Kagome smiled at him and her eyes were full of happiness.

Across the room, Miroku and Sango watched quietly, both smiling at the scene, "Looks like this was more than just Kagome learning how to be a mom," Sango whispered to Miroku.

Funny thing was, they didn't realize it yet, but they would learn some things themselves.

A/N: well there you are, hope it was ok, I know it was kind of boring at the beginning, but anyways, please review and tell me what ya think, I really appreciate all the reviews.


	4. A Looong Night

Chapter 4: A Looong Night

It was midnight and the baby let out another horrible cry. Everyone wasn't too happy and they were grunting miserably, half asleep.

Kirara stretched, growled and extended her claws, wishing she could shut the baby up her own way.

"I'm really sorry, you guys," Kagome sleepily said pulling the cover from her bed, once again.

"It's ok Ka…go..me," Sango slowly replied very sleepy. 'How could I ever be a mom to a baby, this is exhausting and I'm not even the one getting up to take care of Ai,' Sango thought yawning.

Kagome got to the baby and started to rock it, making it silent again.

"There now, it's all taken," but Kagome stopped as she turned around, everyone had fallen back asleep. 'Wow that was fast,' Kagome thought getting back into her own bed, letting out a yawn.

No longer than she had fallen asleep, it seemed like the baby started crying again. Kagome sighed and was about to get up when she heard that the baby wasn't crying anymore.

Someone must have gotten up and taken care of it because the baby wasn't supposed to stop until it was taken care of.

Kagome turned over silently, hoping to catch the person in action. She started blinking half to see if she was seeing right and half removing the sleep from them.

In front of her Miroku was trying his best to keep the baby quiet and he looked a little nervous. Kagome smiled the last person she would think to be taking care of Ai in the middle of the night.

She laid there watching him. Soon Miroku caught her looking and blushed embarrassed just a little.

Usually Miroku was the flirty monk who wanted all the ladies to bare him children and have his way with them, but now the monk was showing his more sensitive side. Miroku motioned to her as if to ask 'am I doing this right.'

Kagome nodded, went over and sat beside him. "I never imagined you would do this Miroku," Kagome whispered, half teasing. "Well you know," Miroku started, "I figured I would give you a break," he explained.

Kagome nodded, "Thanks, you know none of you have to do that, it's my project and I'm supposed to take care of the baby by myself," she whispered.

"It's ok, besides," he handed the baby to Kagome; "it's not that bad." Kagome waved goodnight as he silently went back to bed. Again Kagome set Ai back in her carrier gently, tucking her in.

Two hours passed and Ai was crying again. Kagome grunted angrily, this getting up at, it seemed, all hours of the night was starting to take effect on her mood.

She had a good mind to take the doll and throw it somewhere outside where she couldn't hear it anymore, she didn't care if she had to explain it if it got stepped on by a demon or tore apart by some wild animal.

Kagome sighed, pulling the blanket off of her, 'No I can't do that, even if it is a fake doll, I would have to treat it like my own baby, and I wouldn't ever do that to my own baby,' she thought about to take care of Ai.

Again someone had beaten her to it. Sitting there holding Ai, was InuYasha, cradling her. Next to her, it seemed InuYasha was getting the hang of it and that brought a smile to her face.

Kagome went over to him and sat down, "Guess I should change her diaper," she said taking the baby from him. "It's what," InuYasha asked, not liking the sound of it.

Kagome laughed a little, "her diaper, it's a thing that you put on a baby for when it uses the bathroom," Kagome explained. InuYasha snarled, he refused to change one of those 'things.'

Kagome giggled at the face he shown as she went through the doll things. She grabbed a diaper and showed InuYasha how it was done.

"You mean the diaper thing even gets wet," InuYasha said amazed. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it's made to do that, but it's not real," she told him.

"Well I'm going back to bed," InuYasha grumbled going back to his spot by the wall and settling down quietly.

Kagome did as well after repositioning Ai on her carrier.

It was almost morning and it had certainly been a long night.

A/N: well there it is, another chapter and the next chapter should be interesting, Kagome's bad mood comes back, lol, hope you liked this chapter, please review.


	5. Kagome's Wrath

Chapter 5: Kagome's Wrath

The group sat around the floor to the hut, all of them seemed groggy. All of them except for Sango who stretched with a smile on her face, she slept seemingly well. Kagome frowned at her, she wasn't in a good mood at all.

She was sleep deprived and just felt like lashing out at somehow and she knew who that someone should be.

"You seemed like you had a good sleep last night," Kagome said to Sango. Sango noticed she looked angry, but shrugged it off as just being cranky, "Mm hmm," she nodded.

Kagome kept glaring at her, 'she was the only one that didn't try helping her last night, well except Shippo, but he's a kid,' then she came up with a plan. "Thank you for your help last night InuYasha," she said as sweetly as possible.

"No problem," InuYasha yawned. "You to Miroku," Kagome said turning to the monk.

Miroku smiled and nodded as if to say you're welcome.

"and Sango, thank…oh yeah," she said glaring back at the demon slayer. Kagome figured it had something to do with her nervousness around babies, but she didn't care, she couldn't even depend on her help.

Sango saw this and gulped, she was busted. She didn't realize that she was the only one that hadn't helped last night, but it didn't seem fair to her that Kagome would be mad at her.

"Is there something you want to say Kagome," Sango said half challenging. Shippo put on a worried look and hid behind Miroku. Kagome screamed in frustration and she stormed out of the hut. Sango took a deep breath and followed her.

"What do you want from me, it is your project," Sango said, getting angry herself by Kagome's attitude, she was acting like a child. "Yeah, but I thought I might could have depended on ALL my friends to help," she shot back, emphasizing the 'all' part.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Look I'm sorry, but I just don't," Kagome cut her off, "what? Think you can handle a fake baby," she said.

Sango's face fell and Kagome felt horrible, "Sango, I'm sorry," she told her.

She had never yelled at Sango like that before, she didn't get much sleep at all and knew that it wasn't Sango's fault. 'I'm so exhausted from taking care of that baby, how could I ever take care of a real one?' she asked herself.

"You are right Kagome, I don't think I can handle it," Sango explained saddened. Kagome gave her an 'I'm sorry' look, "Sango," she said sad for her friend. "Hey, stay right here, I'll be right back," Kagome ordered as she went back into the hut. Sango watched curiously.

Kagome came back with Ai and her things. "Here," Kagome said holding the doll out to her nodding her head in reassurance.

Sango took a deep breath and nervously took the baby from her.

"Put both arms around her and make sure you support her head," Kagome instructed.

From the hut door, Miroku peered out to make sure everything was alright and not wanting to disturbed the scene he saw, he quietly stood there smiling slightly.

Sango had done what Kagome had told her, careful not to make a sudden movement.

"It's ok, you don't have to be so tense," Kagome said laughing a little. Sango took another deep breath as she looked down at Ai. She imagined herself looking down at her own baby and she smiled at the sudden thought.

'Me a mom,' Sango thought. Kagome smiled and took a bottle from the bag.

She held it in front of Sango and Sango shook her head, afraid of letting one of her hands free.

"It's ok, here," Kagome took one of her arms, placed the bottle in her hand and urged her to use it. Sango looked at the weird thing she held in her hand, she had never seen one like it and was apprehensive.

Kagome instructed her the method of bottle feeding and Sango picked it up quick.

"You know, women has a special mother instinct, it's ok if you're nervous, you'll get the hang of it,"

Kagome gave her the words of encouragement. Sango thought about this, 'Maybe she's right, maybe I can do this.' Miroku's smile widened as he watched closely. Sango took in another deep, but relieved sigh, 'I can do this,' she said to herself.

Kagome was proud, 'she'll be a great mom,' she thought and silently Miroku was thinking the same thing.

A/N: well what did you think, please review and thanks to all my reviewers :)


	6. Start of Day Two

Chapter 6: Start of Day Two

InuYasha and the group decided that it was best to keep the search going to find Naraku. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sango who was carrying Ai.

Ever since Kagome showed her how to take care of a baby, Sango was 'hogging' the doll from Kagome.

Kagome didn't mind that much, it was just, it was supposed to be her project and her responsibility to feed, change, rock, burp and carry the baby around everywhere.

Kagome turned back around, "So InuYasha, where are we heading next anyway," she asked curious, deciding to shrug it off, it was good to have a break.

"To the next village I guess, see if they know something there, as long as we don't draw to much attention to ourselves while we are searching, we can find him before he finds us," InuYasha answered. Kagome nodded agreeing, but as soon as he got done saying it they heard a loud cry from behind them.

Sango gave a 'oops' look as she tried calming the baby down. Nothing seemed to work, and she was doing so well. "What the heck is wrong with this thing," Sango panicked.

From Sango's frustration, Miroku noticed she was rock the baby slightly wrong. Kagome was about to come and assist, but then Miroku took the baby from her and rocked it gently, making sure to wrap his arms around the doll right.

Sango stared at him, blinking bewildered, her mouth slightly gaped. She didn't know he was so good at it because she didn't see him learn from Kagome the night before.

"You have to hold her like this when you are rocking, if you don't she'll cry," Miroku explained carefully handing Ai back to Sango. Kagome smiled, 'seemed like they can handle things without my help,' Kagome thought proudly.

But as soon as Sango got the doll back, she started to cry again which made Sango feel like crying, 'what was wrong now,' she wondered.

Kagome decided to walk over and get Ai, "I think she maybe hungry," she said getting the baby from Sango, who looked disappointed. Kagome was trying to half cheer her up, but it seemed to do no good.

Kagome headed back to the front with InuYasha and took a bottle from her bag and feed Ai. InuYasha glanced over at her making sure she didn't catch him watching. He liked watching her, especially taking care of Ai, he smiled as he thought about her taking care of her and his baby like that.

InuYasha shook his head from his thoughts, he couldn't, of course, let her know what he was thinking.

A/n: I know the chapter was too small, I'm really sorry, my stories are slowly sucking and I need some ideas, hopefully I'll get some soon.


	7. Day Two continued

Chapter 7: Day Two continued

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated so this chapter is going to be longer, hope you like.

InuYasha and the group saw the next village down from the hill they were on and by this time InuYasha was the one carrying the doll, giving Kagome a break, since it seemed Sango didn't want to jinx it again.

Kagome was smiling; it meant that she would get to have a nice steamy bath. She closed her eyes imagining it and she seemed to be humming happily. She defiantly needed a calming bath after last nights sleep depravation had stressed her out.

InuYasha looked at her like she had done lost her mind, one eyebrow raised.

Shippo's stomach growled, "I'm so hungry," he whined holding his stomach, hoping it would stop making noise.

"Me too," Sango commented as her stomach also growled.

"Well hopefully we can get a good meal and replenish our strength," Miroku said walking alongside Sango.

Kagome stopped smiling, "Hey, are you saying there's something wrong with my cooking," she frowned.

Miroku put his hands up in defense, "No, that's not what I meant, I'm just saying we can have a meal in a more comfortable surrounding," he said nervously.

"What's so bad about being outside," Inuyasha asked holding the baby in one arm.

Miroku sighed, but before he had to answer Kagome yelled, "INUYASHA, you're holding the baby wrong," she forced him to hold Ai in both his arms and Inuyasha grunted, "Feh, I'm not going to drop her," he shot back.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha if you don't she'll," too late Ai let out a loud obnoxious cry.

Kagome glared at him as he rolled his eyes. She took the doll from him and calmed her down letting out a loud sigh.

Sango watched from behind them as the two argued, but Ai kept silent in Kagome's arms, 'how come Kagome knows exactly what is going on with the baby, it's like she had a mother's instinct without having her own real baby,' Sango shook her head, she wished she had that instinct and the thought of never acquiring it scared her.

"Is something the matter," Miroku asked watching her expression change.

Sango slightly jumped surprised, "No, it's nothing," she lied before turning back to watch Kagome rock Ai up and down with a questioning face, 'how does she do it?'

They finally arrived to the village and after asking for an inn room and eating to their hearts content, they all separated to do their own thing.

Kagome, of course headed for the inn's bathing room to soak in a relaxing tub.

Miroku and Inuyasha split up to ask the villagers if they had noticed anything out of the ordinary around the village for clues on Naraku.

Shippo and Kirara had went outside into the nice enjoyable air to play.

Sango stayed inside the inn room and stared at Ai who Kagome had left their for her to watch. Sango sighed, not taking her eyes of the doll, she figured if she didn't move it, it wouldn't cry and she wouldn't be left all alone trying to calm it down.

'I left Ai with Sango so that she could get more confident that she doesn't need help when it comes to mothering a baby, if she ever became a mother I want her to know what she's in for,' Kagome thought as she lowered further into the water, 'besides, it's nice not having to worry about her for a while,' she smiled and closed her eyes.

Sango rolled her eyes, 'I'll be such a terrible mother, scared to touch my own baby,' she thought keeping her eyes on Ai.

Soon the too-well known cry sounded throughout the room and Sango shook her head, 'great, like ignoring it would have worked.'

She went over to Ai and picked her up, taking a deep breath. She rocked her up and down, nervously changed her and even fed her which made her cry more.

Sango was about to give up when she heard the inn door open. She looked up and saw Miroku coming in.

'Great, now Miroku can see what a lousy mom I would be,' she thought, but looked at him with pleading eyes.

She explained everything she had done to try and stop the crying and Miroku took Ai in his arms, "I think you might need to burp her," he told her placing her on his shoulder and lightly patting her back the way he had seen Kagome do.

Sango watched him as Ai began to quiet down and let out a small burp. She smiled and chuckled slightly, she knew it was just a burp, but it sounded so real and so cute. Then she looked somewhat shocked at Miroku's knowing.

Miroku placed her back into his arms on his lap and turned to Sango, frowning a little, "What is it," he asked confused by her surprise.

"How do you know," she asked looking at him with a small smile.

"I don't know I guess just by what Kagome has told me," he explained.

Sango's face fell, 'Kagome had taught her how to take care of Ai, why did it seem like the doll was rejecting her then?'

It was as if Miroku read her mind, "You're to tense, the baby can sense that, Kagome told me that the doll was designed like a real baby, you just need to relax," he told her offering her to take Ai.

Sango looked at Ai nervously, but then tried to relax and took the doll from Miroku.

Sango thought about every time she had tried holding Ai. The night before she hadn't been so nervous because she had seemed to bring out her instincts and imagined holding her own baby, making her more relaxed, but when she carried her own the way to the village she had tried to hard, wanting to prove she could handle things making her nervous.

Sango smiled, she figured she just had to imagine that she was taking care of her own child and she hoped that her motherly instincts would come to her more in time.

Miroku smiled at her proudly, Ai hadn't cried, but he knew she could do it.

"You weren't nervous," Sango asked taking her eyes off Ai, towards Miroku.

"Well maybe a little, but then I thought about you," Sango frowned confused and tilted her head to the side until he continued, "having our child and I guess I just thought about treating Ai the same way I would our baby, kept me focused," he explained hoping she would understand.

'So I'm not the only one,' Sango thought looking back at Ai, blushing at his words of 'our baby.'

That evening as everyone come together for dinner everyone took turns feeding Ai with the bottle.

"I want to try," Shippo told Kagome.

Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm and she placed Ai on his lap and showed him how it was done as a mother would show her son how to feed his little sister.

Inuyasha would normally have tried stealing Shippo's food while he was occupied, but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome when she was acting all motherly, he just sat their eating and smiling a her, Kagome had even caught him looking and smiled back.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other smiling as well as they watched the scene.

That night Kagome didn't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night because every time Ai had cried Sango got out of her bed and made it her priority that Ai was taken care of.

A/N: I know it was a little mushy at the end, but hope you enjoyed it anyway, please review :)


	8. Day Three Begins

Chapter 8: Day Three Begins

Between Inuyasha and Miroku they hadn't received any news on Naraku's whereabouts in the village so they decided that it was time to move on to the next village. Somehow Miroku had ended up holding the doll.

'How did this happen again?' Miroku pondered, 'Oh yeah, Sango insisted it was my turn with a strange smile on her face,' Miroku sighed.

"Problem Miroku," Sango asked looking at him.

"No," he simply replied situating the doll in his arms. Sango's eyebrow lifted as she stared at him, but decided to shrug it off.

'Yeah it was different when other people were carrying around the baby, it was cute then, but now when I get stuck with her, it's annoying,' Miroku thought looking down at Ai, but sighed again, 'this father thing will be hard,' he thought.

They finally arrived at the next village and the first thing that caught Miroku's attention was the young ladies.

Miroku looked down at the baby, 'if they see me with this doll, they will think it's real and that it's mine, ruining everything,' he stopped and looked around frantically; he didn't have time to hand it to Inuyasha or Kagome. Sango stopped also, "What…" but before she could finish he shoved Ai back to her, who looked at him with a confused stare.

He was so forceful that if she hadn't taken the doll, Ai probably would have been dropped onto the ground. Miroku regain pose next to her as he continued following the others. Sango watched him leave, a very freaked out look on her, 'what had gotten into him,' she thought and started walking again trying to figure this one out.

After renting out a hut in the village, the group sat on the hut porch eating snacks and talking, enjoying their rest. Of course Inuyasha couldn't sit still and went off on his on to ask some villagers if they had noticed anything strange going on.

Miroku too wasn't enjoying the snacks and talking, he was busy with something also.

Kagome was feeding Ai with her bottle. Shippo sat on a step, licking happily at a lollipop.

Kagome looked over at Sango who was frowning and growling to herself, she hadn't touched her potato chips that Kagome had gave her and she soon figured out why. She followed Sango's watchful eyes towards Miroku who was surrounded by young women and he was thoroughly enjoying himself, by the looks of things.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, 'He'll never learn,' she thought burping Ai on her shoulder.

Sango shook her head as she balled up her fists. She looked over at Kagome bringing Ai into her lap and rocking her. Some of Sango's anger vanished, 'Why does Miroku flirt like that, it was only yesterday when we were taking care of Ai together, would he still do that if he really had a baby like that with me?' she thought then she stopped and got a thoughtful look towards the doll, 'our baby,' she glanced back at Miroku, a mischievous look on her face.

"Kagome, can I borrow Ai for just a little bit," Sango asked turning to her friend. "Yeah, I guess," Kagome answered handing Ai over to her. Kagome frowned, confused, as she watched Sango get up and head towards Miroku wrapping Ai up in her blanket so that her face was hidden.

Sango stopped behind Miroku, a fake angry look upon her face, "Miroku," she yelled.

Miroku froze, 'Oh no, Sango,' he thought uneasy as he slowly turned around.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR CHILD AND I ALL ALONE TO GO FLIRT WITH WOMEN," Sango yelled, with a fake low growl.

Miroku got the most confused look he had ever shown before, he froze and didn't know what to say, 'What on earth is she doing,' he thought.

"You have a baby and you ask me to bear your child, what kind of man are you," one of the women said turning and storming away, the other women fuming away as well.

Miroku turned to Sango with a half confused half guilty look, if you can picture such a look, but Miroku pulled it off.

Sango glared him, handed him the baby and hurried off into the hut they were staying in, before he could see her cry.

Miroku sighed, not again, and then he looked up and jumped as he saw Kagome sitting on the porch glaring at him. Miroku gulped and headed over to Kagome to give Ai back to her, hoping she wouldn't kill him.

Miroku handed her the baby and sat next to her, distancing himself so that she wouldn't hurt him and lowered his head ashamed, just wishing he wouldn't have been caught.

"You should go and talk to her," Kagome said, not bothering to look up at him.

Miroku let out a deep breath, he knew she was right, but he still dreaded it.

Miroku got up and went inside to find Sango silently sitting on her bed on the floor, looking deep in thought and very sad.

Miroku took a deep breath and headed over to her. She noticed this and turned her back to him, "What do you want," she choked angrily.

"Sango, I," he started, but she interrupted him, "Why Miroku, you told me you care about me and want to have a family with me, but you do this, how can I trust you," she asked.

'I deserve that,' he thought, "Look, it's just it's hard for me to control myself sometimes, but I do love you," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and turned to face him, her eyes red from crying, "Do you, because I find it hard to believe when every time you meet one of those prettier girls you ask her to bear your child," she said, a tear rolling down her face, she didn't want to cry in front of him, but she couldn't help it when she looked into his eyes, the same eyes that glimmered with happiness when she had accepted his proposal.

"Prettier girls," he questioned looking at her then shook his head, "I've never ever met a prettier girl than you and that's a big part of why I can't always say how I feel about you to you, you're just so beautiful and so amazing," Miroku admitted brushing the tear from her cheek.

Sango blushed shyly, "Really," she said almost forgetting why she had been upset.

Miroku nodded, but then she continued, "But it hurts me that you flirt like that and how do I know that when we are married and start our family, you wouldn't still go off to flirt and have a second family or something," she asked frowning at him.

"I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry, I'll try my very best to stop and I promise you when we get married and start our own family I will never ever cheat on you, you don't deserve that," he told her bringing her into a loving hug.

Sango smiled, "Thank you Miroku she said, hugging him close.

A/N: I know this is about Miroku and Sango mostly, sorry, they are my favs and I tend to focus on them a lot sometimes, but I plan to have Inuyasha and Kagome moments, so bare with me and please review and if anyone has any ideas, please share, I really appreciate the reviews, oh and if you haven't read my other story I'm working on called 'After Naraku' please do :)


	9. To be a Father part 1

Chapter 9: To Be a Father- part 1

Once again the group had left the village and onto the next. Inuyasha and Kagome, as usual, took the lead with Kagome holding Ai again.

Shippo hitched a ride on Kirara, who walked behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku and Sango walked behind the rest down the dirt road.

Sango's head kept bobbing and her eyes kept wanting so desperately to close. She had spent the whole night getting up and taking care of Ai and it had made her very tired the next day.

She didn't want to complain to the others and let on she was so tired, she didn't want to slow anyone down.

Miroku looked over at her and a mischievous smile formed, he knew how to wake her. Holding his staff in his left hand he reached out with his right and stroked her rear.

Without opening her eyes any further than they were, Sango brought her hand upwards and smacked him right on the cheek, leaving a huge red hand print.

She yawned as he tenderly rubbed his throbbing face, so much for that theory.

Kagome looked behind her, "Are you alright Sango, do we need to stop and rest," as soon as she got the words out, Inuyasha grumbled the words, 'we don't have time.' Kagome frowned at him.

'Thanks for the concern Inuyasha,' Sango thought frowning, but put on a fake smile, "No, I'm alright," she lied stretching.

"There's the village," Shippo announced with a smile as he pointed ahead.

"Finally," Kagome sighed.

As soon as they had a hut, Sango had fallen deep asleep on her bed. Kagome smiled, 'Guess she got tired from taking care of Ai last night,' she thought, but was grateful.

Kagome looked over at Ai then over to Inuyasha, who lay on his bed, looking quite bored.

Kagome smiled, "Um, Miroku, can you help me with something," she asked making the monk jump as he was staring at the sleeping Sango, ready to act perverted again.

"Yes, of course, what is it," he asked, slightly confused.

Kagome took him by the hand and rushed out of the hut, "Watch Ai for me, ok Inuyasha," she had told him before exiting.

Inuyasha looked confused and slightly panicked, him watch the doll by himself?

Kagome didn't let go of Miroku's hand until they were to the nearby forest, "What is it Kagome," Miroku frowned.

Kagome didn't like messing with Inuyasha like this, but she knew if she wanted him to be a good father someday, he would have to learn how sometime and now was the perfect time, but Inuyasha wasn't the only one she wanted to teach something to.

"Miroku, how much do you know about being a dad," Kagome asked him staring at him.

Miroku looked at her like she was crazy, "Why do you ask?"

"You know, you and Sango having kids, being a dad," Kagome tried getting him to work with her on this.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Miroku said nervously, but Kagome wasn't giving up that easily.

Back at the hut, Inuyasha looked at Ai and over to Shippo and Kirara, who had also fallen asleep, he was truly alone with the thing.

Inuyasha liked watching Kagome take care of the baby and didn't mind holding her when Kagome was around to assist if he needed it, but now he was alone and didn't really know what to do.

He tapped his fingers on the floor and took a nervous kind of deep breath.

Soon Ai began crying and Inuyasha jumped. Sango groaned as she rolled over in her sleep and Shippo mumbled in his sleep. Inuyasha didn't want to wake the others, but what could he do?

He went over and grabbed Ai, trying to rock her, without luck. "Just great," he grumbled holding Ai with one hand and fishing through the baby's stuff in Kagome's bag with the other.

He came to a bottle, but apparently it wasn't Ai's feeding time as she continued to cry.

Inuyasha finally had to take Ai and the bag outside so the others wouldn't wake up. "Come on, stop crying," he said even though he knew it wouldn't work.

Inuyasha got another idea as he grabbed a diaper from the bag. He wasn't sure he could wrap Ai up in one, but he would try.

He mumbled to himself, "Place the doll here and wrap the diaper like this," following his own instructions and managed to get a clean diaper on her and expose of the used one.

Inuyasha smiled proudly, Ai had quieted down and as he was about to make his way back into the hut, she started to cry again.

"What now," Inuyasha growled, but then as he looked down he realized he was only holding her with one arm. He placed the bag on the ground and took Ai in both arms, rocking her gently.

Ai slowly got quieter until she only made one last low cry. Inuyasha smiled, 'she is cute,' he thought with a sigh. He knew it would be hard to be a father, but he knew he could do it, with practice, love and Kagome beside him.

Kagome decided to take a new tactic, "Look if you're going to ask every woman to bear your child sooner or later it will happen and you need to step up and be the father you should be," she said her hands on her hips and staring at him with a glare.

Miroku rubbed his head nervously and chuckled.

"That's why, I'm going to give you a test," Kagome smiled mischievously at Miroku. Miroku's face looked frightened, 'What is she thinking?' he thought to himself.

A/N: short, I know, but I'm running out of stuff, sigh, I'm working on other stories as well, so give me credit and please review.


	10. To be a Father part 2

Chapter 10: To Be a Father, part 2

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Shippo sat on the hut floor talking and enjoying themselves as they watched Miroku during his test. Kagome had told the monk that he should take care of Ai all by himself plus the work around the hut for a day or two so one day he could be an excellent father.

Kagome laughed a little as Miroku tried to cook dinner and feed Ai at the same time, just in case he did have kids with her friend, she wanted to know that Sango knew she wouldn't have to worry about Miroku being a good father, incase something happened.

Sango put a hand over her mouth and giggled, it was especially enjoyable for her to watch the flirting monk like this.

Miroku took a deep breath, "Don't forget to burp her Miroku," Kagome told him, not daring to get up and help.

Miroku sighed and placed Ai on his leg gently and began burping her with one hand as he scooped up soup from the pot and poured everyone a bowlful with the other.

Ai let a burp and after Miroku smiled satisfied, he placed Ai in her carrier and handed everyone else a bowl of soup.

Sango accepted hers as she smiled at Miroku, her eyes sparkling. Miroku smiled back and sat next to her eating his soup, but no longer had he got comfy beside the girl he loved than Ai started to cry.

Everyone else looked at Miroku with waiting expressions. Miroku sighed, but sat his bowl down and went over to attend to the baby; he had been so content sitting next to Sango.

Kagome smiled at him then continued eating her dinner, that's something he'll have to learn, it won't always be about him and Sango once they have babies.

Miroku scooped Ai in his arms and began to rock her gently, exactly the way Kagome had taught him.

Sango stopped eating and watched him, a content smile crossing her lips and even her eyes seemed to smile at the scene. Kagome nudged Sango in the arm, bringing the demon slayer from her thoughts. She looked over at Kagome and noticed she gave her a smile, "You're thinking about him with your baby, aren't you," Kagome whispered.

Sango blushed and started eating her food again; trying to act like she didn't know what she was talking about, "Are you joking, why would I think that," Sango made a 'no way' kind of noise as she ate her food.

Kagome smiled, no matter how much Sango denied it, she knew she loved him.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears twitched nervously, signifying he heard something outside. Everyone else turned to him with the same question, "What is it Inuyasha," Kagome was the one to ask.

"A demon is headed this way," Inuyasha answered standing up, ready for a battle.

"Another demon," Sango replied as if shocked.

"Well Naraku is still hiding and all the demons are doing what they want," Kagome reminded her.

Sango nodded, she had forgotten that fact while they had been occupied with taking care of Ai.

She quickly changed into her demon slayer outfit and grabbed her Hiraikotsu to follow Inuyasha.

Miroku and Kagome stood up with their weapons to follow also, but Kagome held up a hand at Miroku, "Nope, not you, you have to take care of Ai remember, we'll take care of the demon," Kagome winked and followed Inuyasha.

Sango gave Miroku a half sympathetic and half 'sucks for you' smile and headed out after her friends, Kirara close behind.

Miroku didn't like this one bit, he always helped with the fighting, and he sighed as he disappointedly fell in a sitting position on the floor, glaring at the doll in front of him.

He couldn't even be there to make sure the woman he loved was protected, and it worried him, even if the thought that she was with the others and would be ok crossed his mind.

Then he realized he was glaring at Ai and his face softened, if he really did have children he had to look after he couldn't blame them for being with them to watch after them instead of fighting the demon himself, he sighed, it was just another thing he'd have to get better at.

Shippo saw the look of disappointment on Miroku's face because he couldn't battle and had to watch a doll instead and he sniggered to himself.

Miroku frowned at him and simply took his staff in his hand and popped Shippo on the top of the head with it.

"Hey," Shippo cried, "What did you do that for?" he asked rubbing the slight bump on his head.

Miroku's head dropped and he sighed again, 'and I can't take my frustration out on my own children, what would Sango think?'

A vision of her hitting him with her huge boomerang over the head crossed his mind and he cringed, good thing he had her to keep him in line, even if it was painful.

Lost in his thoughts, he snapped quickly out of thought at the sound of Ai's loud cries. He went to her and, without panicking, took Ai in his arms and calmed her down, staring at her like a doting father.

He laughed a little to himself, 'doting over a doll, I AM in trouble,' he thought, but that didn't keep him from smiling at the doll as she quieted down.

That night after the battle had ended everyone had fallen asleep in their beds, well almost everyone.

Ai's carrier with Ai in it was in a corner of the hut close to Kagome and her bag, across the room laid Miroku who kept one eye open on the baby, smiling as he thought about his own little miracle.

A/N: I know it was kinda short, sorry, it was a continuance of the last chapter after all, anyway, hope you liked and I'm sorry, it's shifting more to Miroku and Sango again, -slaps hand to forehead- lol, well if I had Inu/Kag or even Shippo ideas I would use them, trust me, -sighs- well please review.


	11. Confusion

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews first off, secondly just wanted to let my readers know this is day four since Kagome got the doll, just so you know.

Chapter 11: Confusion

Kagome cradled Ai in her arms as she fed her. Miroku had done such a good job the day before that she decided she would take over from then on, she certainly felt she got her point across anyway. Besides she had missed getting to play mom with the doll.

So she was sure she taught Miroku and Sango things about being parents, but what about her and Inuyasha? Kagome blushed at the thought, what was she thinking, why should she care if he knew how to be a dad?

Kagome smiled than sighed, who was she kidding, she liked Inuyasha and wanted him to learn to be a father. Kagome glanced over to see Inuyasha gazing at her feeding the baby. It made her feel weird, but also somewhat flattered.

Inuyasha noticed that she caught him looking and he turned away, blushing.

"Why are you blushing Inuyasha?" Shippo teased as he munched on his snack. Inuyasha glared at him and conked him on the head.

Shippo started to cry, "Hey, what was that for, it was just a question," he whined.

Miroku stretched from his spot and all too conveniently found his hand on Sango's butt. Sango brought her hand up and conked him on the head similarly to what Inuyasha had done to Shippo.

While Miroku lay on the floor, Sango ignored his grunts of pain and asked, "So Inuyasha, shouldn't we get going to search for Naraku?" Inuyasha got up, "Yeah, it would be a good idea before I lose his scent again."

Kagome looked at Ai, she wished there was an easier way to carry her. A light bulb went on in her mind, 'Wait a second, I can't believe I forgot.' Kagome quickly went through her bag as the others watched curiously.

From her bag she pulled out a pink strange looking pouch with pink straps. "What is that?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome smiled guiltily, "I forgot I had this," she put the straps around her and the pouch hung in front of her. The others watched in shock as Kagome put Ai in the pouch, "It's a baby carrier for when you're walking, it's been in my bag all this time, I just forgot."

The others fell over exasperated all that time of lugging the doll around when they walked. Kagome shown an 'oops' expression, "Sorry," she said. Inuyasha stood back up, "Ok, can we get going now," he asked getting impatient.

They collected their things and got going in the direction Inuyasha's nose took them. Inuyasha sniffed the air and took off faster, "Inuyasha," Kagome said uncertainly.

"We're getting closer," Inuyasha said gaining speed. Miroku, Sango and Shippo flew overhead on Kirara, "I'm guessing Naraku's scent is growing, I am picking up a demonic aura," Miroku said.

"Kirara, faster," Sango ordered as they tried to keep up with Inuyasha's pace.

Kagome gasped, "I sense jewel shards, but it's not Naraku's and they're coming up fast," she told Inuyasha.

'I kind of figured that from the stench I was receiving,' Inuyasha thought knowing who it was. As if on cue a whirlwind whipped from behind them and from it came Koga, running along side them.

"Hey mutt face, figured I would run into you sooner or later," Koga snarled then smiled at Kagome, "Hey Kagome, want to travel with a real man," he asked charmingly.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, "What did you say to her," he growled. Koga also stopped, unable to ignore a challenge, "You heard me, I said a real man, unlike you," he barked back at him.

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha to break of the arguing. Miroku and Sango had also noticed the battle on the ground and Kirara returned to land away from the feuding dog and wolf.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo hopped off to watch the scene with knowing expressions and rolling eyes. Koga glanced over at Kagome and saw Ai. His mouth dropped, it seemed, almost to the ground.

His eyes were as big as they could possible get and he stumbled on the spot, "Y..you have a baby together," he stuttered. It was now Inuyasha's turn to stumble and get all wide-eyed, he began shaking his head.

Kagome put her hands up and shook her head, "It's not what it looks like Koga," she exclaimed.

Miroku and Sango began to laugh uncontrollably.

Kagome sighed and began to explain, "It's a fake baby, and it's not real." Koga was still confused, "But why," then he stopped as Inuyasha laughed, "You idiot, like she would ever had kids with you anyways."

"What did you say, you mutt," he turned back to Inuyasha.

"What can you not hear me with those lousy wolf ears," Inuyasha shot back.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and looked around, he sensed Kikyo, was she heading towards Naraku also? In the distance they saw the dead priestess making her way towards the group.

Koga raised an eyebrow, 'That dead priestess Kikyo is following Naraku too?' Kagome rolled her eyes; there Inuyasha went again all goggily eyes for her.

Shippo ran behind Miroku and Sango, 'This couldn't go well,' he thought. Kikyo stopped as she neared the group and looked at them all with an emotionless face, "I see you have found Naraku's path as well," she said. Kagome sighed as she looked over at Inuyasha.

Kikyo then noticed the doll strapped to Kagome and she chuckled, "I see you have a baby now," she looked back at Inuyasha, "Never striked me as a father figure," she told him out of jealousy.

"No, Kikyo, it's not what it looks like, I wouldn't…" then he caught himself before he finished. Kagome mouth dropped and she glared at Inuyasha. It was bad enough Kikyo assumed they had a baby, what kind of girl does she think she is anyway?

Kagome huffed, "You think I would have a baby with him, besides if I did it would be none of your business," she yelled at Kikyo without even thinking. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in confusion.

Kikyo seemed to glare right into Kagome's soul with hatred and Kagome challenged the glare right back. "Only you would get yourself in a mess like this mutt face," Koga commented. Inuyasha turned angrily to him, almost forgetting he was there.

Soon they were back to arguing.

By this time Kirara had transformed back and was sitting by Miroku, Sango and Shippo on the grass. They all watched the scene bored yet somehow wondering how it all would play out.

Miroku watched the scene and casually found his way to Sango's butt again. Sango shook her head, will he ever learn? "Excuse me monk," she balled her fist ready to strike. "Uh oh," Shippo said as he and Kirara held onto each other shaking with fear. Sango knocked him over the head with her Hiraikotsu, which she found come very handy in those situations.

Behind them they heard a voice say, "So you guys know where Naraku is I see." Sango turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her with the same kind of emotionless face as Kikyo.

Shippo jumped in surprise, "What if we do, what's it to you," he asked bravely.

Sesshoumaru looked down at him with a look that made Shippo retreat behind Sango, seeing as Miroku was still knocked out on the ground. Sango stood, but Sesshoumaru passed her, why should he deal with this human? Sango watched as he walked away with a confused look, why would he care that they found him?

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called with a stern face. Inuyasha and the others turned towards him, "Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" Inuyasha snarled. "I'll be the one to destroy Naraku, stop wasting your time searching for him," he ordered. Inuyasha balled up his fist, "I'm not going to listen to you, I'll be the one to defeat Naraku," he challenged.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "You, a mere half demon," before he turned and walked away he noticed Kagome with the doll.

Of course this didn't faze Sesshoumaru; he didn't care what was going on with any of them. Inuyasha growled in anger as he watched his brother disappear in the distance.

Koga turned back to them, "You better listen to your brother mutt and stop trying, but he was wrong about something," he started as he kissed Kagome's hand, still weirded out by the doll, "I will be the one to destroy Naraku," he finished then took off in his whirlwind.

Inuyasha glared after the wolf, "Stupid wolf," he said. Without saying another word, Kikyo too left. Inuyasha's face turned from anger to sadness, "Kikyo," he said watching her go.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha in fury, "Inuyasha," he looked at her as the word rose from inside her.

Miroku, who was now standing, Sango, Shippo and Kirara grimaced, knowing what was coming.

"SIT," she yelled before marching off with a 'hmph.' Kagome marched right through the others in her peevishness.

'She couldn't ever have kids with that jerk,' Kagome thought, 'He would be too busy worrying about what Kikyo was doing instead, how could I ever be so stupid?'

A/N: well, hope you liked it, sorry it took a while, had to get some ideas, I just thought it would be funny for the others to find out, I still plan to have Inu/Kag time, so hang in there and please review, I appreciate it greatly.


	12. How We Feel

Chapter 12: How We Feel

Kagome led they way, to where, she wasn't sure, but all she knew was that she was very pissed off. Inuyasha had lost the scent of Naraku and just lagged behind everyone with a gloomy expression, he knew he had done it this time. 

The tension filling the middle area where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara walked was horrible, making them all dread when they had to actually stop somewhere. 

Kagome kept to her thoughts of how she wasn't good enough and Inuyasha didn't want her to be the mother of his baby, he even almost said it. Kagome sighed sadly as Ai started to cry because the doll had electronically sensed the tension. 

Kagome took Ai from her carrier and rocked her. She looked back through Miroku and Sango to Inuyasha with a half angry, half hurt expression. Inuyasha saw this and glanced elsewhere in shame, how could he get out of this one? Kagome started to walk more calmly now, instead of her recent stomping, she was getting tired. Tired of walking and tired of the situation. 

They had found themselves walking along the outside of the wood on a dirt path and on the other side of the path grass dipped down a hill. 

Kagome had to stop for a rest, so she placed Ai back into her pouch and slumped down onto a boulder beside the line of trees. 

The rest of the group stopped as well, "Well," Miroku spoke up placing his hand above his eyes and scanned the horizon pass the hill they were on, "I think I see a stream, I wouldn't mind a refreshing drink, would you like to come Sango?" he asked. 

Sango got the message, "Yes of course," she agreed, picking up Kirara and following him down the hill. 

Shippo realized he was alone with the aggravated Kagome and confused Inuyasha and his eyes grew. He backed away slowly, gulped and ran after Miroku and Sango; he didn't want to get stuck in the mess about to unfold. 

Inuyasha glared at the retreated friends, 'Cowards,' he thought. He then tried to get serious as he turned to Kagome who kept her gaze on other things to avoid looking at him, he guessed he deserved it. 

"Kagome, I…" but he stopped, what was he supposed to say? Kagome still kept her eyes from him in thought…

'Could she really blame him for having feelings he couldn't help for Kikyo? Still he had no right to say what he almost said, that hurt worst of all.' Kagome frowned, sighed then sat there with her gloomy look again, maybe it wasn't meant to be? 

Inuyasha finally figured out what he was going to say and after taking a deep breath he got the courage to continue, "Look, I'm sorry, I know you are upset because I was going to say I would never have a baby with you…" she then intervened, "I'm not upset about that," she lied, "I just didn't like how Kikyo assumed things," she was too shy to let her know she had actually thought of her and him having a baby together in the future. 

Inuyasha frowned, "Then why are you mad at me, what did I do then!" he yelled, she was being impossible. 

Kagome stood up, with Ai still strapped to her and tears in her eyes, "Do you have to get so loving towards her when we meet up with her," she choked angrily out in a squeaky voice, "You never look at me like you do her," Kagome froze when she realized what she said and sat, well really stumbled backwards onto the rock. 

She had known that she liked Inuyasha, possibly loved, but now she had mine as well blurted it out the words 'I love you' to him with what she just said. She started to blush, 'Oh no,' she thought. Inuyasha almost stumbled to the ground, was she that jealous of Kikyo? 

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, I'm sorry I hurt you and I know I shouldn't have said what I was about to," He bent down, sat Indian style in front of her and looked up at her with pleading eyes, "I was wrong," he began and she looked at him with a confused, but still tearful gaze, "About what," she got out. 

Inuyasha couldn't deny his feelings anymore, why should he when it had caused her so much hurt? 

He took her gently by the hands, wrapping his around hers, making butterflies float in her stomach. 

"Kagome," his face was only serious, "I love you and these past few days, seeing you with the baby has got me thinking how much I'm looking forward to when that baby your taking such good care of is mine, I don't know how you've done it so well these past few days, you're already a good mother because you have such a good heart," Inuyasha paused, he had never been good at speeches or his feelings, but when he was there with her, they overflowed and just come out all at once, "I did love Kikyo and I still may have leftover feelings for her and that's why everything stumbled out, but I did not mean it and I certainly didn't mean to hurt you." 

Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes and he continued, "Even though I have feelings for Kikyo, I can't love her, we are too far gone for that and I understand that now and I know I want to be with you and have a baby with you one day," he smiled up at her, he had meant every word and she seemed to believe him. 

Kagome smiled as happy tears now ran down her cheeks, "Thank you Inuyasha, for telling me how you really feel, I love you too," she told him for the first time. Then to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. 

"Kagome," he whispered and hugged her warmly back. 

A/N: I wasn't too pleased with this chapter, I hope it was better for you than it was for me, it has too much Inu/Kag, lol, jk, I just wasn't happy with it, please review and tell me what you thought especially for this chapter, I NEED TO KNOW! Lol, oh and don't worry I still plan to have Inu/Kag/Ai time :)


	13. PreRun in with Naraku

Chapter 13- A Run-In with Naraku

A/N: for those of you who has already read chapter 13 sorry, I had a better idea for it, thanks to a reviewer, so please don't be mad and I'll have the real chapter up asap, thanks for the reviews and sticking with the story;)


	14. Run in with Naraku

A/N: Technically this is chapter 13, sorry for the mess up, well I'm not really superstitious, but I just thought since 13 is supposed to be the unlucky number, I think it's time to bring Naraku out, lol.

Chapter 13: A Run-In with Naraku

The group had met back up and decided to forward their search for Naraku, hopefully with less disruptions and breaks. Inuyasha and Kagome kept smiling at each other from the front, making the rest very curious.

"I wonder what happened with those two," Sango said as she pet the sleeping Kirara in her arms.

"I don't know, perhaps they shared their true feelings with one another and now they have no reason to be mad anymore," Miroku answered in his wise tone, hoping Sango would get the message.

"I guess so," Sango said then looked over at the monk and got a very alarmed look. Miroku was smiling goofily at her with his eyebrows set in a charming fashion.

"Miroku, stop it," she inched from him as her face turned a pinkish red.

Miroku stopped and sighed heavily, she was never going to let him willingly kiss her or admit how she felt.

Before things could get even more awkward with the pair, Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms, transformed and growled.

"What is it Kirara," Sango asked, but then saw Inuyasha stop and pull out his blade and Miroku frowned, "Naraku," he announced.

Just as predicted, Naraku formed in front of them with his insects buzzing around him.

Naraku smiled mischievously, "Ah, Inuyasha, it has been far too long."

"What do you want Naraku," Inuyasha snarled as he stood protectively in front of everyone.

"Isn't it obvious, now hand over the sacred jewel and I won't have to kill you all," he replied holding out one of his hands towards the group.

Inuyasha snorted, "We're not stupid Naraku, we know even if we gave you the jewel you would kill us anyways," Inuyasha rose his sword even more towards Naraku challengingly.

Naraku chuckled menacingly as he scanned the group, his eyes stopped on Kagome and Ai.

'A baby? This will be fun,' Naraku thought with a most ingenious smirk.

Naraku quickly shot out one of his tentacles towards Inuyasha and knocked him out of the way before he could use his sword.

When Inuyasha hit the ground he shot his gaze to Kagome, but before he was able to do anything Naraku wrapped the tentacle around Ai and pulled the doll to him.

'Oh great,' Kagome thought, she could not afford a bad grade from this and how was she to explain it. She could picture it, 'Sorry about the doll, but I was in the feudal era with my friends and we were caught off guard by this terrible half demon named Naraku and he destroyed the doll before we could get her back,' it sounded worse than the 'my dog ate my homework' excuse.

Sango jumped onto Kirara and rose into the air, "Hiraikotsu," she yelled, letting go of her mighty weapon.

Naraku barely had to look up at the weapon coming at him to send another tentacle and throw it off course. The massive boomerang hit the ground and separated parts of the earth from its fall.

Naraku sent the same tentacle at Sango and forced her off of Kirara to the ground below, just like her weapon, with ease.

"Sango," Miroku ran over to her.

Ai started to cry within Naraku's grasp. Naraku snarled, 'What a horrible noise this blasted child is making.'

Inuyasha aimed his sword at Naraku with an even angrier look, he imagined what it would be like if that was a real baby, his baby in his grasp and the image mixed with Ai's pitiful cry was tearing at Inuyasha, what a despicable horrible scum of the earth to want to warm a baby, even if it was fake, Naraku didn't seem to know that.

"What are you to do Inuyasha, if you use your wind scar you will no doubt harm this baby, is it yours Inuyasha," he asked with a satisfied smile.

Kagome couldn't stand the look he was giving him, 'Naraku was so cruel, he would actually enjoy hurting a baby he thought to be one of ours.'

Kagome grabbed an arrow, but Inuyasha beat her to it and hacked off Naraku's tentacle holding Ai, as he did Inuyasha chuckled, "Are you that stupid Naraku, it's not even real."

Inuyasha landed back in front of Kagome as Ai landed in front of Naraku, along with his tentacle.

Shippo watched the scene from behind Inuyasha and Kagome, but bravery managed to take over and he ran as fast as his little legs could take him to retrieve the doll.

Shippo made it to Ai and grabbed her; with all his adrenaline he had found unknown strength as he managed to carry the doll that was just a tad bigger than he was.

Naraku spotted him, of course and shot out a tentacle at the frightened fox child. But before the tentacle made it to Shippo it was sliced clean off by Inuyasha's sword.

Kagome kneeled down to Shippo and the doll and placed Ai securely back in the pouch as Shippo jumped on her shoulder for protection, his courage gone, replaced with fear.

Inuyasha stood; ready to fight, in front of Kagome. Inuyasha then sniffed the air and without turning his head, shot his eyes to the side with a frown.

Wind began to gather and suddenly formed into Sesshoumaru, the newcomer glared at his brother, "Inuyasha, I told you to back off," he barked.

Naraku glared at the dog demon then snarled at Kagome, 'If I could get that baby away from them, I could use it to retrieve the sacred jewel.'

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, forgetting all about Naraku, "Oh yeah like I'm going to listen to you Sesshoumaru, I'm going to kill Naraku and I don't need your help," he barked back.

While the brothers quarreled Naraku aimed again, going for Ai.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled as the tentacle came to her, it was too quick for her to draw out her bow. Naraku's tentacle seized its prize and pulled itself back to the rest of the body. Kagome frowned, she was tired of him doing that, a new hatred came within her, what if it was her own child being abducted like that from that scum ball? It was after all supposed to represent taking care of her future child. With this thought she soon found more of her adrenaline.

Kagome forwarded her eyes more as she drew her bow, targeting her enemy, "You are just plan evil Naraku," she yelled.

Naraku turned to Kagome with a cold expression, holding the doll up in the air as it still cried horribly. Kagome pulled back the arrow and let it go sending it straight to him, making it glow with spiritual energy.

"Come on, hit it," Kagome whispered to herself.

The arrow didn't pierce Naraku, but where Kagome had secretly planned it too, she wasn't after Naraku particularly anyway, she just wanted her kid back.

The sacred arrow flew upward and split the tip of Naraku's tentacle that held Ai in it from the rest of it.

Everyone seemed to be watching the scene now, even Sesshoumaru, 'Stupid girl,' he thought, 'she could have hit Naraku, instead she wanted to save that fake human thing.'

Naraku wasn't normally one to flee from a battle, but he didn't have time to stand around and play around with them. So with one last look at each of the group, he disappeared, leaving miasma to fill his rivals' lungs.

Sesshoumaru snorted unimpressed, not affected in the least by Naraku's vile before disappearing as well from the area.

Kagome began coughing and covering her face from the thick smoke. Inuyasha grabbed her and Shippo and jumped out of the area quickly.

Miroku grabbed Sango and Kirara helped them make their escape from the smoke filled air.

Once everyone was in the clearing Inuyasha turned to where Naraku vanished with a deep frown, 'We'll get you Naraku,' he silently threatened.

A/N: I know it took me long enough, lol, I'm running out of ideas on this one, as you may have noticed it's supposed to be humorous also, but I seem to slowly run out of it for this story, I only saw a few funny little things about this chapter, sigh

I'll probably only have a few chaps left, but hang in there, and btw, for those who might have read this chapter before I took it down to work on, I just added a few things and tried to make it better, hope it was ok, I wasn't necessarily happy with it, it just lacked something, idk

well please review and thanks to my readers who has reviewed, I appreciate it extremely.


	15. Baby Ai's Protectors

A/N: before I start I would just like to say that it's the fifth day, just so you know, lol and as far as other characters go with the baby besides the main group, I don't think I'll be adding them in again or anyone else, sorry, and don't worry Inu/Kag fans, the next chapter should be just about them and Ai.

Chapter 14: Baby Ai's Protectors

"Kagome," Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards her, scooped her in his arms and carried her to safety just in time before she could be hit with demon acid. A huge demon that had a long snout, horns on top of its head, powerful looking arms and a swishing tail had found its way to the group and just started to attack them and it was the fifth demon they had fought that morning.

The demon now in front of them scanned the area for a new victim and when it found it shot more acid from its mouth. Shippo barely had time to get out of the way as he ran behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked over at Ai who still remained in her carrier by a nearby tree wanting to get her up, but any sudden movements could result in serious acid burns.

Inuyasha glared at the demon with his sword pointing at it, ready to strike. Kagome couldn't take it any longer and she ran over to the doll, ignoring Inuyasha's voice. Kagome turned around after picking Ai up in time to see the demon staring at her, marking its prey.

"Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled as she rode Kirara to get a better aim since it was so huge. The boomerang knocked into the side of its arm, leaving not even a scratch. The demon turned furiously and shot acid upwards toward the demon cat. Kirara dodged, but got hit slightly on her paws. Kirara let out a painful sound and quickly made her way to land where she stumbled, fell and turned back into her smaller form.

"Kirara," Sango cried, crawling over to the feline's side and checking her wounds.

"Wind Scar," came Inuyasha's yell as he jumped into the air towards the beast. The demon simply raised one of its mighty hands and swatted Inuyasha away like he was a fly. Inuyasha went hurling to the ground, but landed on his feet and he glared up at his opponent, very frustrated.

The demon saw the opportunity and grabbed Kagome in his other hand, but no matter how hard Kagome tried to hold onto Ai in protection, the demon was so forceful that she had no choice, but let go of the doll. Ai fell to the ground and she started to cry. Sango saw this and knowing that she couldn't do anything for Kirara at the moment she ran to get Ai.

"Sango," Miroku's voice came, but Sango's mothering instincts took hold, hating to hear a baby cry out like that even if it wasn't real and knowing what she would do for her own child. She picked up Ai and the demon saw this, bringing his foot to connect with the demon slayer.

Sango was too quick for him and managed to get to safety. The demon aimed and shot acid once more, but as Sango closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come, she soon realized that she was still ok. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Miroku in front of her holding his staff out, protecting them from the acid by a thin force field.

"Miroku," Sango smiled.

"Let her go now," Inuyasha yelled as he tried using his claws on the demon.

"I don't think so," boomed the demon and then chuckled, "I have to eat too."

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," challenged Inuyasha as he readied his claws.

He couldn't use his backlash wave like he wanted now that Kagome was in its grasp, but he had a plan. Inuyasha made his move, dodging the acid swiftly. Inuyasha made contact with his claws and the demon hollered out in pain, dropping Kagome in the process. Inuyasha moved quickly and caught her just in time as his feet touched the ground.

Inuyasha glared at the demon as it slung its head in pain. Inuyasha lifted his blade aiming at the demon, "See what happens when you mess with us," he said before sending an ending blow to the demon.

Miroku looked over at Sango to make sure she was ok. Sango breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down at the doll in her hands, she smiled. She would be a great mom and it took a fake baby to get that through to her.

Sango handed Kagome Ai and took care of Kirara with Kagome's medicine then scooped her up to carry her since she was still unconscious. They were off again for Kaede's village where they would stay until Kagome had to go back to her own time.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update guys, I'm really running out of ideas for this one, I know I want Inu/Kag/Ai time in the next one and then another chapter then I'm afraid that might be it, sorry, there's not much more I want to do with this story and I have others too, anyway, please review, always appreciated.


	16. Quality Time

A/N: Sadly I am running out of ideas for this one, I know you guys put some good ideas out there, but idk, I just wanted to put the ideas in my own perspective, but I do appreciate all the ideas and I considered all of them, but like I said, sigh, this story has just given me trouble, lol, anyway, please bare with me on the rest of the story and thanks for all the reviews;) and now…

Chapter 16: Quality Time

Miroku, Sango and Shippo all went on Kirara to scan the area for any unusual activity since they're last meeting with Naraku, they weren't taking any chances. So this left Inuyasha and Kagome all to themselves on the hill they had agreed to wait on the others on.

Kagome liked being with her friends a lot, but also loved the chances when it was just the two of them alone and taking care of Ai, it was almost as if they had their own little family. Kagome blushed some as Inuyasha stared at her, as if he could read her thoughts. Kagome looked ahead at the horizon and made a content noise, smiling simply.

Ai was in her carrier on the other side of Kagome and had been exceptionally quiet for a while now, which was a relief and a little disappointing for Kagome. It might have sounded weird to some, but she sort of missed taking care of Ai when she cried. It made her feel like a real mother taking care of her own baby.

She didn't get why she had such a strong mothering instincts and wanted a baby so bad when she was clearly not ready for one with school and all. She looked over at Inuyasha, 'Perhaps it's got me thinking about us with a baby and got me wanting that.'

She knew it would be a while before she had a real baby though; she wanted school to be over and killing Naraku before she settled down. "Kagome," Inuyasha spoke, but when she acknowledged him he blushed and quickly said, "Um, nothing." Kagome watched his expression then let out a annoyed sigh, 'How could anything happen with us if he won't open up to me more?'  

She couldn't blame him all for that though, she was secretive about her feelings as well. She clenched her fist and made her determined face, 'I have to tell him or it won't go anywhere, he is just too stubborn.'

"Inuyasha," she said turning to face him.

"Yeah, what is it," he asked glancing at her.

"Do you want kids?" she came right out and asked.

Inuyasha developed a nervous twitch, "Uh," was all he could get out.

"You know kids of your own, to take care of and love," Kagome smiled expectantly at him.

"Well I don't know," Inuyasha said blushing and turning away, "What are you asking me that for?"

Kagome pointed a finger at him, "Because if you want kids you have to know how to take care of them, which is why we have this little thing," she scooped Ai from her carrier and shoved her in Inuyasha's lap which made him jump a little in surprise.

"Kagome," he said a little angrily, "What's the big idea?"

"Just humor me," Kagome smiled a little too much, "here take the bottle and feed her already." Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, 'What has gotten into her,' he asked himself as he held the bottle in his hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "WELL DON'T YOU WANT BABIES WITH ME OR NOT," she realized what she had just screamed and turned the deepest blushing pink, 'Oh no, did I just say that?'

Inuyasha looked at her stunned, "K..Kagome," he stuttered, "What did you say?" Kagome faked a smile and laughed nervously, "Nothing, nothing, would you just take care of the baby, like I said humor me, would ya."

Inuyasha shook his head, still confused, but done what she asked and fed Ai the bottle. Kagome smiled warmly, it was nice to see his soft side.

"Could you not stare at me like that," Inuyasha asked gruffly as he realized Kagome was practically over his shoulder.

"Oops, sorry," Kagome said scooting back some, but kept her eyes on him.

"You know, you're really good at all of this Kagome," Inuyasha admitted, but didn't look up. Kagome froze in surprise, did he just complement me? "Um, thanks Inuyasha," she replied.

As they sat there like that Inuyasha got more comfortable with taking care of the doll and Kagome was proud, but to Inuyasha the best part didn't come until Kagome was actually the one holding Ai, she was so perfect at it.

Secretly to Inuyasha, Kagome would be the only person he would want to mother his children, but he wasn't ready to tell her that just yet.

The day with each other was shortening and Inuyasha and Kagome had fed Ai, changed her, burped her and talked amongst themselves in a cozy cuddle.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was nervous about parenting, but as she smiled at him while the sun was setting, she knew in her heart that he would do everything in his power to be a good father, in some way, in her eyes, he was already there.

The two watched as Kirara come closer from the distance. As Miroku, Sango and Shippo hopped off of Kirara's back and explained that they didn't find anything unusual, Ai started crying.

Kagome started her way to her, but Inuyasha stopped her, "It's ok, I'll take care of her," he said and went to tend to her. Kagome smiled and saw the other's shocked faces.

"So what happened with you two," Sango asked intrigued.

--

A/N: hope the chapter was ok, like I said getting short on ideas, but please review, I appreciate it.


	17. Last Lesson From Kaede

Chapter 17: Last Lesson from Kaede

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Kaede said as she examined Ai in her hands, "It is just like a real baby, it is fascinating."

Kagome laughed a little, since arriving there with the fake baby, there had been a lot of funny expressions over it and it was certainly amusing for her.

Kaede still a little surprised handed Ai back to Kagome as Kagome told her, "It's for a class assignment, teaching us how it will be to be moms, and I'm supposed to take her back the day after tomorrow."

True to her word, Kagome only had one day with the doll and if she had anything to learn it needed to be learned fast, although Kagome was pretty sure she could handle a baby on her own when the time come.

Kagome and the rest of the group sat in Kaede's hut eating a meal she had prepared for all of them soon after their arrival, but they were now finishing up what was left of it.

Kaede was already finished and looked up at Kagome, "So ye think ye know all about babies and being a mom, do ye," it was if she had read Kagome's mind.

Inuyasha was the one to answer though, with a mouth full of food, "Oh yeah, she's great at it, she knows all there is," he managed to say through the food although it was slightly muffled.

Kagome blushed; he had complemented her once again, so it must be her lucky day.

Kaede laughed deeply to herself, she knew it was more than simply having a baby to take care of right in front of you, she was sure they didn't know the first thing in the time before the baby was born.

The others looked at her confused, "Whatcha laughin for you old hag," Inuyasha asked after swallowing his food, he didn't see anything funny in what he just said.

Kaede regained herself, "You see, being a mother isn't just about after your baby is born, have ye all forgotten ye have to go through being pregnant before ye even have a baby to take care of?"

Kagome didn't even think about that part, she was just supposed to take care of Ai, although it was ignorant to think just being a mother is being good at changing diapers and rocking a fake baby until it stops crying, there was much more to it.

Kaede smiled, "If ye like I can better prepare ye for all the other things so ye won't be shocked when it actually happens."

Kagome looked awkward with the question, but knew that Kaede was only trying to help, not make things weird, "Uh, sure."

Kaede thought for moment before getting up, "Come with me, Kagome and Sango," she told them, if she was going to show Kagome this, she mine as well Sango, somehow she knew it would come in handy for her as well.

Kagome and Sango nervously looked at one another before following the old priestess out of the hut.

"Now what's she up to," asked Inuyasha to no one in particular. The others looked equally puzzled.

"What are you doing Kaede," Kagome asked as she watched her search for something, Sango, who was beside her looked worried, she never thought about knowing what to do before having a baby.

Kaede smiled and held up two kimonos which confused the two even more.

Back in the hut Miroku and Shippo sat bored on the floor playing a card game with Kagome's cards, Inuyasha sat up against the wall watching, not in the mood to play.

"Come on Inuyasha, come join us," Miroku offered.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms, "I don't want to play that dumb game."

Shippo smiled as he laid down a card, "He's just mad because last time we played everyone else kept winning."

"That's not it; I just don't feel like playing!" Inuyasha yelled, grumpily repositioning himself to face away from them.

Miroku sighed, 'Inuyasha can be so stubborn.'

After a while of playing card games and being bored, the hut door opened and in came Kaede who was followed Kagome and Sango slowly walking behind her.

The guys turned to see what was going on to find that Kagome and Sango wasn't in their usual outfits, but in big white and pastel colored kimonos and around there waste, under the kimonos, Kaede had obviously strapped something to them to make them look pregnant, either that or they had done some major eating while they were gone.

"I have tied a sack of weighted items around their wastes so they know just how it will feel once they really become pregnant and they will wear them for a while," Kaede said wisely as she sat down close to the wood pit to start dinner, she had spoke of them like they were her own children she was torturing to teach them a lesson.

Kagome looked uncomfortable with the added weight and let out a sigh, this was going to be a pain, and Sango just looked annoyed.

Miroku went over to Sango standing on one leg with one leg behind him in an anime way and opened his mouth about to say something, "Don't..say..a word," she said slowly causing Miroku to fall frontward towards the floor in a classic anime fashion also.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome, staring at her up and down, making Kagome aggravated, she wasn't something to gawk at even like she was, "Inuyasha SIT," she steamed before going over to sit by Kaede. Both had difficulty sitting down and roughly refused any help from the men.

Kaede smiled at the four, it was interesting to see how this would go. While she cooked, Ai started to cry.

Kagome rolled her eyes, she didn't want to have to get right back up when she just managed to sit down and after much difficulty trying, Inuyasha growled, "I'll do it, for crying out loud," and with that he got up and took care of Ai.

Kagome wasn't keen to his tone that is and after settling herself back down she glared at him.

Inuyasha turned after getting Ai quieted and saw this, he gulped and looked frightened, she had barely worn the thing and she was already in a cranky mood, Inuyasha was starting to have second thoughts about having a baby.

Miroku wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed he was more turned on by Sango now, but as he started to make his move, "I so wouldn't do that if I was you, unless you want a stub for a hand," Sango threatened.

Miroku quickly stopped what he was doing and gave up, miserably.

The guys didn't understand why the girls were in such a foul mood, but with the extra weight Kagome and Sango started feeling drained of energy and was having painful back aches, not to mention how annoying it was to carry around that much extra weight.

Dinner wasn't pleasant and was filled with silence, except Kaede and Shippo having a conversation with each other.

After dinner Kaede crushed up some herbal leaves in a wooden bowl and told Kagome and Sango to drink it in boiled water.

"This herb that I have just given you is commonly known to result in nausea and other symptoms ye may experience during pregnancy, but is otherwise safe," explained Kaede after the two had finished the whole thing.

Kagome twitched, 'Has Kaede lost her mind,' she thought to herself.

Sango looked horrified into her cup that was now quite empty, oh great!

No sooner did they drink all of the herbs, they started feeling sick, Kagome ran out of the hut, but Sango just didn't make it in time.

Miroku went over to Sango who slumped right at the door and bent down next to her and started rubbing her back softly.

After she was done, Sango looked up at Miroku surprised, "Are you alright," he asked.

Sango nodded, "Thank you Miroku," she said almost in a whisper.

Miroku smiled at her, glad he could help.

Kagome entered the hut, "Was those herbs necessary Kaede," she asked with a frown.

Kaede nodded, "Ai, if ye expect to know how to be a mother, ye need to understand all of it; I am only trying to help ye."

As Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, Inuyasha opened his big mouth, "How long do you plan on doing this to them, I want to search for Naraku tomorrow before Kagome has to go home," he then sighed in frustration.

Kagome glared at him, why did he have to be so selfish, she then growled at the thought, "SIT," she yelled.

Inuyasha tumbled to the floor and picking himself up he said, "I'm getting really tired of you doing that."

Soon an argument started. Kaede and Shippo both shook their heads by their childish actions.

Sango winced as she held her stomach, along with the nausea she was soon getting a headache, from the arguing or herbs she wasn't really sure.

Miroku sat beside her, being unusually sensitive as he continued rubbing her back in comfort, but Sango could barely enjoy it and finally couldn't stand it anymore, "Hey, knock it off," she screamed brining Inuyasha and Kagome to quiet quickly.

"You two are acting like little kids," Shippo stated, "why can't you act more grown up like those two," he pointed at Miroku and Sango, Sango was lying down on her bed while Miroku sat beside her until she fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked guilty and Kagome felt the same annoying nausea wave and quickly headed back outside.

This time Inuyasha followed her.

After finding her, Inuyasha went over and did the only thing he knew would help at the moment. He gently took her hair and pushed it away from her face holding it for her.

Kagome got up slowly from the ground with Inuyasha's help, "Thanks," she replied weakly. Inuyasha blushed, "Yeah, um you're welcome."

Inuyasha and Kagome went back inside the hut to find everyone was now asleep soundly.

Kagome crawled into her warm sleeping bag, "Are you sure you're alright Kagome," Inuyasha asked.

"Mmm hmm," Kagome nodded and soon drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha watched her for a little bit before he too went to sleep, he knew it would be a lot of work if she really was pregnant, but he could get used to taking care of her just like he had done outside and secretly he didn't mind that.

A/N: alright, I finally got some ideas, lol, I hope the chapter was ok, I know Kaede seemed a little cruel, but she was just trying to help and I know that doesn't seem like Kaede to do something like that, but I couldn't think of anything else and the next chapter should be the last one and it might be another long one, hope that's ok too;) anyway, please review and thank you so much for all of you who has already reviewed, I greatly appreciate it.

And for those who wants a one-shot to read I have a new one called 'Kirara's Quest' if you want to read it :)


	18. The Challenge with Pregnancy

Chapter 18: The Challenge of Pregnancy

Morning was rough for Kagome and Sango the next day. They were still in the process of teaching, according to Kaede and it was beginning to get even more annoying.

Kagome tried her best to take care of Ai, but having to do that with the weights, headaches and nausea it was a royal pain in the rear.

The men tried to keep their distance as best as possible, but Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, so once they finally all got settled in for lunch, he opened his big mouth…

"We really don't have time for this," he growled as he stood over Kaede, "do you want Naraku to find us first you ole' hag?" he directed at her a little roughly, more than usually under the circumstances.

Kagome had had enough of his complaining, she was the one in pain and throwing up, she wouldn't mind actually doing it on him, if she had that option, "Inuyasha," she gritting her teeth, "don't make me say it," she threatened.

Inuyasha quickly sat back down and crossed his arms agitated; he couldn't even be the voice of reason around here at the moment.

"You should know better than that right now Inuyasha," Miroku whispered, but Sango heard him, "What does that supposed to mean, monk?" she glared at him with flaming eyes.

Miroku gulped and sipped his tea as to avoid any pain, staying completely silent, "You don't have to be like that I was only stating the obvious," he mumbled in his tea, hoping she didn't hear him, wrong again.

Soon two arguments broke out in a battle that had no lucky winner.

Shippo winced and looked up at Kaede, "Can't you stop from your teachings Lady Kaede; it seems to make them arguing a whole lot worse."

Kaede smiled down at him after drinking some of her tea, "I'm afraid not, the four of them are consumed with their own thoughts and not the most important issue and that is how to be good parents, when they realize that then I shall have no need in teaching them, you will understand someday child."

Shippo sighed and looked back at the feuding group, was this the fate that awaited him when he grows up?

Sango stopped arguing and put her hands on the fake stomach she wore.

Miroku's face softened, "Are you ok Sango?" he asked about to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she snapped and took off out of the hut.

Miroku looked over at Kaede as to silently ask her advice, he was smart when it came to spiritual things or the world itself, but he had not expertise when it came to this sort of thing.

"Ye need to stop arguing with her and picking fights," Kaede started and Miroku frowned, he didn't pick a fight with her, but let her continue, "the more ye two argue the more upset she will get, thus strengthening her nausea, maybe ye should be more sensitive to her feelings at the moment, both of ye," she turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted, he hated when he was centered and lectured, it made him feel inferior.

He then looked over at Kagome who looked sad, what was her problem anyway?

Miroku took the words that Kaede had said at heart and left the hut without a word to anyone else.

Kaede stood and grabbed a basket, "Shippo, will ye come and assist me in picking more herbs?" she asked and then winked at him.

Shippo caught on quickly, "Oh sure Kaede, I would love to," and both him, Kaede and even Kirara went outside towards the outer edge of the village.

Inuyasha eyed Kagome for a bit, hoping she would actually say something, but when she didn't he took a deep breath, "So what's the matter with you anyway?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Kagome turned to face him, she was still pretty mad with him, but to see him try and make an effort calmed her nerves, she also took a deep breath and as she began to exhale she yelled, "You're so selfish Inuyasha," so much for calmed nerves.

Inuyasha was taken back, he was trying to be nice, he watched as she folded his arms and turned away from him, "Hey, I'm the only one around here that seems to care about Naraku."

Kagome turned back to him and Inuyasha was shocked to see tears from her eyes, "You don't get it Inuyasha," she sobbed, "ever since I started taking care of Ai I've imagined having a real baby like that, but it's really hard, I didn't think how hard it would actually be," she sobbed harder, she wasn't one to just gush out her feelings like that, well not on purpose, she made a note to ask Kaede later if she had put something else in their tea.

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered surprised, he didn't know she felt that way, "but you seem so good at being a mom," he said trying to cheer her up now.

Kagome shook her head, tears still coming fresh, "I know how to take care of a doll, but a real baby would be a lot harder and I don't even know if I can get through pregnancy, it's complicated," she lowered her head, now he would never be with her, he was better off with that certain dead priestess…no what was she thinking?

"Hey," Inuyasha said and as Kagome looked up at him, he turned away in a blush, "I think you could do it," he simply told her.

Kagome smiled widely, "Thank you Inuyasha," she said fully sincere.

Meanwhile…

Miroku looked up from the ground at the pale Sango and blinked, "Sango…are you ok?"

Sango turned to him breathing miserably, she didn't like being sick all the time and certainly was tired of having this thing strapped to her, why did she have to go through with this, it wasn't her project to begin with and she wasn't even sure she would have kids, Miroku was certainly having enough to do with other women still, great now she was thinking about his flirting as well.

Miroku didn't like seeing her in this state one bit, he would have gladly switched places with her if he could, maybe they shouldn't go through with something as pointless, no, it wasn't totally pointless, they needed something to teach them to work together.

Sango shakily got up from her kneeled position on the ground and walked slowly to Miroku, keeping her eyes on the ground, it was a little embarrassing being so vulnerable in front of him.

Miroku saw something was wrong with her, "Tell me, what's troubling you dear Sango," he said in a sweet tone.

Sango looked up at him amazed, why was he acting so kind all of a sudden, "What makes you think something is wrong," she tried covering up, the way she always did in these situations.

Miroku chuckled, "I know this is hard, but you've got it in you, I know you do, and that's what I love about you Sango, your determined to keep something precious and sacred to you alive, you've already proven to be a dedicated sister and a really loyal friend, you will do fine," he smiled at her and she gulped nervously, but smiled too, his words were a huge comfort.

Miroku took her hand, "I promise," he ended his statement with much compassion.

Sango let go of some tears that surfaced, "Thank you Miroku, I needed to hear that."

Inside they could hear Ai crying loudly, but soon quieted into soft babbles.

Sango smiled, not even minding the slight headache, she was at least over her queasiness.

"You know," Inuyasha laughed, hoping not to sound like a wimp, "I'm going to miss that doll."

Kagome smiled at his words as she changed Ai's diaper, she was thinking the same thing, she was getting used to having the doll around and someday she would get used to having her own around and when that day come she hoped that Inuyasha was right there beside her admiring like she knew he was doing at that very moment.

After coming back in from picking herbs Kaede was happy to know that Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango were being much nicer to one another and the men were taking care of the worn out women.

Kaede smiled, "I am glad to see that ye are not baring grudges and communicated like couples should do in a peaceful way, which is the true secret behind being able parents, respectfulness…"

"Yeah yeah, does this mean you can stop with the lessons already," Inuyasha went on, tired of it all.

"Inuyasha," Kagome frowned, "SIT."

Kaede shook her head, 'Well at least they stopped for a while anyway.'

Miroku and Sango sighed, but then Sango felt a hand grope her, "Are you kidding me," Sango yelled at Miroku then slapped him clear across the jaw, "This is hardly the time," she crossed her arms furious, "PERVERT!"

"Jeez, Inuyasha, you're so rude," Kagome stuck her nose in the air as she turned from his sprawled body, if only he could control himself, "And you're still selfish, hmph."

"Well things are back to normal," Shippo said as he shrugged.

A/N: ok, so that's it for this chapter, hope it was ok, I know it wasn't my best, but I seem to get writer's block every other chapter or something, lol, I was hoping to have 20 chapters, I know I'm just weird that way, but I'm afraid the next might be the last, anyway, please review, thanks;)


	19. Knowing What's Important

Chapter 19: Knowing What's Important

Much to Inuyasha's disliking, Kaede felt that it would be best if Kagome and Sango continued their lesson until it was time for Kagome to go home that evening, ignoring Inuyasha's complaints about finding Naraku, in her words when it really happen they couldn't just stop whenever they felt like it.

The two miserable girls tried to convince Kaede to at least let them stop with the awful herbs, but she ignored their request, telling them that all of it was part of a whole.

But surprisingly as much as the two hated pretending to be pregnant, they wanted to convince everyone, especially themselves that they could work through it and tough it out; they knew that this lesson was only better preparing them anyway.

Kagome situated her body, trying her best to get more comfortable on the hut floor, 'How can women in this era stand being pregnant anyway?' she thought miserably, at least when she really got pregnant she could have the luxuries of her own era.

Sango let out a low agitated noise, she was used to getting injured by demons and having a sore body from all the fighting, but this was ridiculous, the weight caused her back to ache which caused her legs to ache when she tried to walk which just made her body sore everywhere, it was best just to sit still.

Miroku looked over at his poor demon slayer; he had promised that she could get through it all and he believed she had what it took to take care of a baby, but watching her miserable like that made him almost sort of hope that she wouldn't get pregnant, how could he have asked her to bare him ten or twenty babies, that wasn't fair for her, perhaps they wasn't cut out to have children, he didn't want her to have to go through all what she was going through now.

Miroku wanted to do something for her at least, "Sango, may I have a word with you outside?"

Sango frowned in confusion at him, 'What was he up to and why do I have to get up?' ignoring her curiosity, Sango obliged to his request.

Miroku took Sango away from the village at to a nice spot by a stream, right at a bolder.

Sango was tired of walking and sat down slowly on the huge rock, "What is it Miroku?" she asked, he had better have a good excuse for dragging her this far.

Miroku squatted in front of her and reached out his hands toward her ankles, "Hey monk, was this a clever trick to get me alone so you could be lecherous," asked Sango, ready to defend her body against him.

Miroku smiled up at her, "No, just trust me," he said taking one of her ankles and messaging it tenderly, "I don't like seeing you in pain and I want to make you feel more comfortable, that's all, it's my duty as a monk."

Sango blushed, it felt so nice and at the same time made her feel shy, "But why come all the way out here?"

Miroku smiled at this too, having the perfect answer, "You know if Kagome caught us like this she would go on about it and make a big deal, I figured it would be best having our privacy, don't you agree?"

Now Sango smiled, feeling more relaxed, "I guess so," she closed her eyes, some of the shyness wearing off, she was aching and getting a massage felt too good to complain over at the moment.

Miroku decided to get more serious and absentmindedly started massaging less causing Sango to open her eyes, "Sango," he said staring blankly at her ankle, "After we defeat Naraku and my curse is lifted I still want you to come live with me," he started trying to find the right words.

Sango blushed, what was he getting at? "Miroku," she said, but he stopped her, "Please, let me finish, I also asked if you would bare my babies, perhaps I was being selfish, I never thought how you really felt or how difficult it would be, I'm sorry."

Sango was speechless and didn't really know what to say, she had accepted his proposal, all of it, not thinking about how it would be to really have children. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it thinking about what he said, but then she knew what she wanted and after taking a deep breath said softly as she blushed, "Miroku, I know it will hard, but I want children, after taking care of Ai, I don't know, it felt normal and I want that," she looked down at her hands that lay in her lap, she must have been ten shades of red by now.

Miroku looked up at her and a smile crept slowly across his face, he was glad to hear what she had just said, "Really, so you will have my babies?" he asked happily.

Sango nodded with the same kind of smile Miroku wore then a chill ran up her spine as she felt something moving up her leg, knowing exactly what it was her hands quickly formed to fists, "MIROKU," she yelled.

-SLAP-

"It's Miroku and Sango," Kaede said as she walked along the garden fields with Shippo who followed close behind caring roots of vegetables.

Shippo looked over to see Sango standing over a wounded Miroku with her arms crossed over the fake belly off in the distance near the stream, "Looks like he's at it again, when will he learn," he said as he and Kaede returned to their picking.

"YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN THE MOMENT DON'T YOU," Sango yelled stepping over his sprawled body then feeling the same familiar queasiness left in a hurry for the nearest tree.

Miroku slowly rose up, massaging his head, "Now how does she expect me to take care of her when she's like that if she's so brutal? That was so unnecessary, she was practically begging for me to do that" he then sighed.

'Have mercy on us when we do have children' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha sat like a dog in front of a sleeping Kagome, apparently puking your guts out and wearing a fake pregnancy suit made you tired.

Earlier Kagome had gotten mad at him for being so selfish and only caring about defeating Naraku, he didn't think she was being all that fair; he just wanted all of it to be over with, he wasn't the one being selfish, she was.

Inuyasha snorted at this thought, but then softened as he stared at her sleeping form, maybe he should think about what she's going through, he sighed, this was such a pain, he wanted to destroy Naraku for good and he was stuck feeling sorry for Kagome.

Kagome stirred in her sleep as if she was caught in a nightmare, Inuyasha leaned closer just in case he needed to wake her, but he wasn't quick enough when she brought her hand that was farthest away from him and slapped him with it as she turned over on her side.

Inuyasha sat there with a red mark on his face, he growled in annoyance.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes; even in her sleep she could tell that she had hit something or someone. She blinked as she saw Inuyasha sitting right in front of her frowning.

Kagome quickly sat up and gasped, "Inuyasha, what happened to your face?"

Inuyasha growled again, "You hit me in your sleep!" he yelled staring right at her.

Kagome blushed embarrassed, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know," she then frowned, "hey, what are you doing eyeing me while I sleep anyway."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, 'What's her deal, it's not like she ever had a problem with it before.'

Kagome contorted her face in disgust; every time she woke up she seemed to get sick. Inuyasha knew by now what that meant, "Here, let me help you up," he stood and offered his hand to her.

Kagome stood shakily, she felt more nauseous and when she finally stood she couldn't hold it in and Inuyasha was unfortunately standing right in front of her.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "I'm sorry," she said weakly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, why him?

Inuyasha took her by the arm and refused to let out his famous temper, "It's ok, come one we'll get cleaned up by the stream," but as they got to the door Ai started to cry and the two looked at each other. Across the room Kirara grumpily woke up from the noise.

About that time Miroku and Sango came back into the hut, surprised to see their friends in the state they were in.

"Could you two take care of that doll," Inuyasha sort of demanded as he and Kagome left.

Sango went over to Ai and after sitting down, picked her up and rocked her until she quit crying. Miroku sat beside her, he could tell she was still a little mad at him for making a move on her, but they didn't say anything to each other and both took care of Ai.

At the stream Inuyasha ringed out a rag and handed it to Kagome, "Thanks," she said smiling at him as she took it.

Inuyasha jumped into the stream, clothes and all then after he was nice and clean, hopped onto a rock big enough for him to get on top of that was in the stream and shook off all the water doggie style.

Kagome watched him as she dabbed her face, he was so good to her when it really counted.

Inuyasha went back on the bank where Kagome sat and sat next to her, "You alright now, Kagome," he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah," then she put her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Inuyasha for taking care of me through this."

Kaede smiled at the two before her and Shippo opened the door to the hut to find Miroku and Sango now talking and feeding Ai, "I think I have taught them enough," she said so only Shippo could hear.

A/N: ok, this was sort of a chapter to fill in so I could have 20, lol, so next one will be the last, I hope it was still ok, oh and I realized right now I'm not all that good at Inu/Kag stuff, I tried though, I guess because my favs are Miroku and Sango, oh well, hope you guys liked it anyway, please review, thanks;)


	20. Back to Class with You

Chapter 20- Back to Class with You

Kagome pranced happily in the hut, making a fool of herself as she twirled in her skirt, she was happy to be wearing her own clothes again without having that stupid fake belly.

"I know it's great to have them off Kagome, but are you sure you haven't had too much sake," Sango asked weirded out by her dance.

Kagome sat down and smiled guiltily, but then sighed happily, "I'm glad that's over, I mean I want kids in the future, but for now, I'm happy with the way things are," she said and fell backwards on her sleeping bag happily.

Sango shook her head with a small laugh.

Kagome thought as she lay there, it was almost time for her to be getting back home so she could go to school the next day and turn in Ai, she turned her head in the direction of the doll in a sad smile, she was going to miss her.

Kagome let out another sigh and closed her eyes, 'Come on Kagome, it's just a doll, you can have the real thing someday, although sometime far way in the future, at least until school is over,' she looked over at Inuyasha and smiled again as he ate away on his late lunch, 'and perhaps Inuyasha will be there helping me through it,' she closed her eyes again at the thought, 'he would make a good dad.'

Another thought crossed Kagome's mind and she bolted in a sitting position, glad that the herbs were wearing off again for the last time since she sat up so quickly. She pulled her bag to her, ignoring everyone's curious expressions.

"What are you doing Kagome," Shippo asked curiously as he went over to her.

"I forgot my report I had to write about the week with Ai, but I think I have time before I go home," Kagome answered pulling out a pad of paper and pen.

Shippo still looked confused, "What's a report?"

Kagome smiled down at him, "It's basically a conclusion of what happened during when I took care of her."

"Oh, too bad you can't write about what really happened, you know the good parts," Shippo said, "Like me rescuing her from Naraku, or Inuyasha dropping her in the mud when he was supposed to be taking care of her and then washed her off and dried her without you knowing," Shippo quickly covered his mouth, "Oops."

Kagome quickly turned to Inuyasha with rage, "INUYASHA!"

"You are going to get it," Inuyasha said and began chasing Shippo around the room angrily.

"SIT!"

"Hey, it's not like I lost her, like those two over there," Inuyasha managed with a snarl from his squished form in the floor.

Miroku and Sango looked like deer caught in headlights, "Hey," Miroku said defensively, "That was like the second day, we weren't used to kids then." Sango gave him a look that said 'gee thanks, would have been better to come up with something else.'

Kagome sighed angrily as she got back to her work, she heard Inuyasha complain about them not getting in trouble, "I can't believe you did those things and tried covering them up from me," she said very disappointed in her friends.

Sango got up, went over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder, "We're sorry Kagome, we just didn't want you to get mad and think we weren't capable of taking care of Ai."

As Inuyasha got himself up in a sitting position Miroku added, "Sango's right and besides look how much we're better at it now, because of you," it sounded like he was trying to charm her into forgiveness, but he meant it.

Kagome glanced at Sango then Inuyasha and Miroku with a smile, but before she said anything Inuyasha glared at Shippo, "Hey you little rug rat, you didn't tell her what you did, make us look bad."

Shippo laughed nervously, "I think I hear Kaede calling me, gotta go," and with that Shippo went for the hut door, but something was pulling him back and soon he was upside down in the air staring at Inuyasha who had grabbed him by the tail, "Where you think you're going you little worm."

"Put me down," Shippo struggled, but Inuyasha pointed him at Kagome, "Tell her," he barked.

Kagome on the other hand was nice about the whole thing and spoke sweetly, "It's ok Shippo, I won't get mad, just tell me, please."

Just to be on the safe side Shippo's eyes got huge and watery in the most pitiful look he could muster, "Oh good grief," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'm sorry Kagome, a few nights ago Ai was crying and I didn't want her to wake anyone up and I remembered you showed us the battery things and so I took them out and put them back in the morning after so you wouldn't get mad," Shippo explained guiltily.

Kagome smiled, "That's ok Shippo."

Inuyasha looked very annoyed, "What, how come he doesn't get yelled at?"

Kagome glared at him, "Unlike you Shippo was trying to do something nice, although, Shippo, Ai's supposed to cry like that, so that I can know when I'm supposed to take care of her, I was wondering what happened."

"I know, I'm sorry Kagome."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dropped the fox; it seemed he got away with everything because he was a kid.

Kagome put on a stern look before addressing her other friends, "Next time tell me if something like that happens, ok?"

Miroku and Sango nodded as Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

Kagome stood with her pen and pad in hand and marched off out of the hut on her mission to complete her paper, she wanted complete and total silence.

It took her a bit, but she managed to get the report finished in time for dinner.

Afterwards she grabbed her yellow bag and put it onto her back, bringing the straps through her arms.

Sango, who had Ai in her arms after she got to feed her one last time went over and kneeled next to her carrier to put her in it. Since Kagome had also shown them how to strap the doll into the pink thing in front of her, Sango began securing her into it with a smile; she secretly couldn't wait to be a mom, well she could, but it was exciting.

Kagome smiled at the couple and looked back at Inuyasha, "Are you coming Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha was still a little mad at Kagome, but took Ai's carrier and followed her, "Bye guys," Kagome said as the two left.

The others waved goodbye.

As they walked Ai started to cry and Inuyasha growled at this, "I'll be glad not to hear that anymore," he said annoyed as they stopped so Kagome could get her out.

As they started Kagome frowned, "You know it's something that babies normally do Inuyasha," she said getting annoyed with him, what was his problem?

"Yeah whatever," he said turning the other way.

Kagome looked at him confused then sighed as she bounced Ai up and down, she was finally starting to get quiet.

Inuyasha glanced over at her, one of those looks where he wanted to look at her, but not get caught looking.

He sighed, why was he always weak when he saw her taking care of that doll? "Kagome, look, I'm sorry I dropped Ai and tried to cover up for it," he told her looking away from her.

Kagome glanced over at him with a smile, "It's ok, just don't keep things from me, ok?"

"Sure," was all he said in return.

They finally got to the well and hoped in, returning to the present.

Inuyasha stayed a bit with Kagome and actually had dinner with her family; it was very enjoyable for Kagome, like one big happy family.

It was the first night Ai didn't cry through the whole night, giving Kagome plenty of sleep.

She woke up the next morning and hurried off to school, trying not to be late.

"Hey Kagome," Eri said as her and her other friends met up with her in the hall, "So are you feeling better, how was your time with the doll?"

Kagome nervously laughed, "I'm doing a lot better, and yeah it was ok."

She found out that her friends actually had worst times than her with their dolls, stories that were kind of funny.

In class it was Kagome's turn to get up in front of the class to tell her report, she had managed to leave out any weirdness.

"Ok, tell us about your time as a mother, Kagome," the teacher told her.

"Well, I named mine Ai, I learned a lot from having a doll to take care of, sometimes I wasn't sure if I could actually do it, but it turned out a lot better than I had expected and I actually taught some of my friends to be parents too, so that was awesome," Kagome finished her report and the class cheered.

"Very nice Kagome, that deserves an A," the teacher told her.

Kagome smiled, it was so good to have friends like hers, who she helped and in return, they helped her.

THE END

A/N: ok, I wanted to finish this quickly, I was being rushed, so yeah, hope you guys liked it and thank you for supporting the story and reviewing, it means a lot :)


End file.
